Kindled Flames
by FanWoman21
Summary: A one night stand turns into something more for Kelly Severide as Sophia Fabray worms her way into his heart. After being devastated eight years ago and facing his injury he is finally ready to open himself up to love. Sophia moved to Chicago to be a nurse and get on with her life. She didn't expect to find love but she isn't going to turn it away. Will kindled love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A one night stand turns into something more for Kelly Severide as Sophia Fabray worms her way into his heart. After being devastated eight years ago and facing his injury he is finally ready to open himself up to love. Sophia moved to Chicago to be a nurse and get on with her life. She didn't expect to find love but that doesn't mean she's going to turn it away. Will their kindled flames of love survive, especially when Sophia learns shocking things about her past?

**Note: **Takes place after 1x16 and goes AU because Kelly has the surgery and such but him and Shay will not be having babies so to speak.

**Sophia Fabray - **Dianna Agron

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

The alarm clock blared through the room waking one of the two occupants up from their sleep. Kelly Severide remembered going out for drinks to celebrate the fact he would be able to go back to work soon and met a nurse there, Sophia, though he didn't remember her last name. He didn't remember much after meeting her except the sex which was the best he's had and that was saying something. Normally Kelly didn't stick around afterwards instead wanting to be the one night stand guy, especially after what Renee Whaley did to him but for some reason it seemed that Sophia was different. He looked over at the time and silently cursed because he had to get ready otherwise he was going to be late for work. He had gotten to the door, clothes thrown on in a hurry, when he heard a voice.

"I didn't think I was that bad in bed for you to be sneaking out," a woman's voice said.

"You weren't bad but I got work soon," Kelly said turning to look at Sophia.

Her blonde hair hung down in waves just past her shoulders but it was all bed head and her hazel-green eyes were smirking at him. He was wearing shorts and a tank top she had pulled on and her arms were crossed but she didn't seem upset or anything, more like she was laughing at him.

"Can I see you later?" she asked wanting to see him but now wanting to push.

"Yeah I'll find you or text you," Kelly said walking out needing to get to work or the chief would have his ass for being late on his first day back.

~Kindled Flames~

Sophia Fabray had moved to Chicago, a city her so called mother refused to step foot in, for a nursing job at Chicago Med. She was surgical nurse but also shifted to the emergency room on occasion. She had only been here for a month and yesterday had been her first chance go out on the city and have a drink. When her eyes had met Kelly's she felt a connection though she wouldn't admit that out loud not yet. The sex had been the best she had ever had in her life and figured that she would just wait and see where it went. While getting ready for the day Sophia found Kelly's wallet and cursed because she knew that he would need this. She saw that he was from Firehouse 51 and grabbed her stuff heading out to her 2004 tan Chevy Cavalier intent on not only returning the wallet but seeing the handsome fireman again as well.

~Kindled Flames~

Mills watched as the woman walked up to the firehouse looking around. Her blonde hair was braided to the side and she was wearing dark skinny jeans with ankle boots and a grey Chicago sweater. She saw him and smiled as she walked up to him her eyes kind.

"Hi I'm looking for Kelly Severide," the woman said.

"Uh sure he's in his office I can show you there if you want," Mills said cursing Severide for getting a beautiful girl who was probably going to have her heart broken if his reputation was anything to go by but then again it made sense given he had his heart broken by Renee Whaley.

"Thanks," she said nervous all of a sudden.

The man led her towards the back and she waited as he knocked on the office marked Lieutenant Severide. The door opened and Sophia smiled as she was left alone with Kelly. She didn't was nervous and didn't want him to think she was stalking him though with the way he looked no one would blame her.

"Don't worry I wasn't stalking you. You forgot your wallet at my apartment so I figured you needed it," Sophia said holding it out for him.

"I don't think I would mind if you stalked me," Kelly said with a smile as he took the wallet from her their hands touching causing Kelly to feel something he had never felt before.

When he had seen Sophia standing there the only thing he could think of was how beautiful she was even wearing dark skinny jeans with ankle boots and a sweater with her hair braided to the side. Their hands brushed when he took the wallet from her and he hated to admit but he was feeling things for her he had sworn to never feel again after Renee Whaley had broken his heart. Now looking at her Kelly was thinking that maybe it was time to take a chance on a relationship again and if he ended up with a broken heart again then that would be the end of it but for some reason he was afraid though he was a little relieved to see that Sophia was also looking nervous and afraid.

"I can leave," Sophia offered not wanting to make this a big deal.

"Nope not happening," Kelly said standing up.

His arm wrapped around her waist drawing her five five frame into him as he wrapped the other one around her neck. Sophia gasped as he took control and plunged into her mouth and all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck. She could see that he had been hurt by love before and hoped that he was willing to let her in if only to see what this connection they were feeling was all about. A door opened and a woman cursed making them pull back in surprise. Sophia turned to see a blonde hair blue eyed woman looking at her cautiously and the nurse hoped that this was Leslie Shay that Kelly had told her about last night.

"What did you need Shay?" Kelly asked confirming the identity of the woman to be his lesbian roommate.

"Mills is done cooking," she said looking at Sophia like a mother protecting her cub and Sophia admired that about her.

"Okay," Kelly said wanting Shay gone because he didn't need her to go crazy.

Shay seemed to realized what Kelly wanted but he got the look promising a talk later as she left the two of the alone. Sophia laughed a little because they were acting like two teenagers caught instead of adults and he smirked at her as if knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You want to meet the rest of the firehouse?" Severide asked knowing that this would be the test to see if he would take a chance.

"Sure but only if you really want me too. I can't stay all day though because I got to be at Chicago Med for work by three," Sophia agreed smiling thinking that this might just be a step in the right direction.

Kelly led her out with a hand on her lower back causing shivers to go through her body and he must have felt them because he smirked at her making Sophia really want to make it go away but also loving it because it showed his dimples. The guys saw her and everyone turned to look at her like she was the main attraction which Sophia guessed she was.

"Guys this is Sophia," Kelly said, "Now she's with me so don't give her a hard time."

"Kelly I handle temperamental patients every day at my job as a nurse I think I can handle them," Sophia said with a smirk up for the challenge.

Kelly watched as she talked to everyone surprised that she was getting along with each of them. Mills talked to her about cooking and some of the guys talked with her about sports which she was a fan of and Dawson as well as Shay got her talking some girl talk but nothing too girly mostly plans to have drinks. Finally Sophia had to leave for her shift at Chicago Med but not before getting his number. Severide was in his office thinking about Sophia after said girl had left when Shay entered interrupting him.

"So by the look on your face I'm going to assume that this is different," Shay said.

"Yeah I think it is," Severide said with a smile.

"Well I like her. She's sassy, isn't a girly girl or a slut and she compliments you nicely and if she wasn't straight and interested in you I would so hit that," Shay said leaving with a smile.

Kelly turned back to his paperwork but he couldn't concentrate on it as his mind was filled with thoughts of Sophia. Severide agreed with Shay and found himself wanting to be around the girl as much as possible. Maybe it was time to take a chance on love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Sophia raised her eyebrow in question as she opened the door to find Kelly on the other side of it. He looked tired but still held a smirk on his face. The truth was that if she did not have to be in the next day at eight in the morning she would gladly let him enter and have a fun night with him.

"I would let you in but I have an eight a.m. shift tomorrow," Sophia said her blonde hair down in waves while she wore only sweats and a Columbia University t-shirt.

"I just stopped by to ask you out," Kelly said.

"Nothing too fancy I hope. I'm not an expensive date. Take me to see an action movie and buy me some snickers and I'm good," Sophia said leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

Kelly smirked at her wanting to have a reason to see her despite having her number. He was surprised at how simple she was when it came to dating. He didn't think she was easy, easy implied that she slept with everything that walked, no she was just a girl who didn't need fancy things in her life. Learning this about her and seeing the way she still looked so beautiful dressed in sweats and a Columbia University t-shirt with her hair down in waves made him want her even more.

"I figured I would check," Kelly said leaning on the wall next to her.

"You have my number," Sophia hinted wanting to know the real reason he was here.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you so I could do this," Kelly said wrapping his hands around her neck.

Sophia gasped as he pulled her into his body and kissed her. She grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him even closer until she could feel the hard lines of his body and he was pressing her into the wall. She didn't want the kiss to end and from the way he was reacting it seemed he felt the same but she had work at Chicago Med tomorrow so she needed to rest not have a marathon of sex all night, even if it would be well worth it.

"I have work in the morning," Sophia said trying to catch her breath.

"So do I," Kelly said but still not taking a step back.

"How about you text me tomorrow about a good time for you and we can arrange a date?" Sophia suggested still holding onto his jacket.

"That works," Kelly said looking into her green eyes wanting to kiss her again.

"Okay goodnight," Sophia said pushing him away.

Kelly smirked seeing that he had an affect on her but leaving the gorgeous blonde in peace so she could sleep. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was doing and he knew it too. He was driving her crazy and it was working which he knew and Sophia wanted to wipe the smug look off his face but instead she headed inside to sleep thinking that was the better option and later she would make him pay.

~Kindled Flames~

Sophia worked the kinks out in her neck as she got off shift exhausted and Dr. Arata had been a hard ass which was okay because he was a good doctor. She liked Dr. Willhite better but they were both good doctors in their own right. She was exhausted because Dr. Arata expected the best out of his employees and while she liked that it was also exhausting. She was walking to her car when she felt her cell phone buzz and it pulled it out to see a text message.

_It's Kelly. Friday at 7pm good?_

_Yes_

Sophia put her phone away as she started the car with a smile on her face. She didn't know for sure if Kelly would ever follow through mostly because she had heard the stories about him and his playboy ways. To have him actually follow through it seemed that he was interested and she knew she sure as hell was so it looked like things were looking up. Now to just plan for the next two days on what to wear out because while it might be something simple she still wanted to look good.

~Kindled Flames~

Sophia was still nervous when Friday night came around and she hated it because they were just going to see an action movie, maybe have drinks afterwards and have some sex yet that didn't get rid of the feeling. She heard a knock sound at her door and saw that it was 6:45 pm and she smiled because he was early and that was a point for him.

"You're early," Sophia said opening the door with a smile looking at him.

"You look beautiful," he said leaning against the door frame.

He looked at her and was wanting to stay in instead of go out to see the new Bourne movie. She was wearing grey skinny jeans with black ankle boots, a black tank top with a simple black long sleeve sweater over it and a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair was braided to the side and she was wearing a silver arrow necklace and only had on black mascara for makeup but she looked good. While he was admiring Sophia, she was also looking at him.

Sophia nearly groaned at how good Kelly looked and the bastard knew it. He was wearing blue jeans, boots, a black shirt and a leather jacket. She wanted to pull him inside this apartment and forget about the date but she was a lady so that wasn't going to happen, yet anyway. Who knows maybe after the movie she was drag him back here and have her way with him.

"Are you sure you want to see a movie?" Kelly asked wanting to push her inside instead.

"Nice try mister but I did not get this dressed up just to stay in," Sophia said grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulders and pushing him out the door.

Kelly laughed throwing an arm over her shoulder as he led her to the elevator. He knew that she was right and that she deserved to have a date though he was glad she wasn't one of those high maintenance ones that needed a fancy restaurant every date. The fact she wasn't so high maintenance as well as the fact that he felt drawn to her had Kelly thinking that this might be a relationship that would last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The movie ended up actually be okay considering it didn't have Jason Bourne in it but at least it wasn't a romance movie. Sophia loved romance movies on occasion don't get her wrong but she didn't like the way that it was so unrealistic. I mean the one that came closest to being realistic for her was The Notebook and A Walk to Remember. Granted the couples in those fell in love a little too quickly but she was falling for Kelly already having known him only a short amount of time but at least she wasn't going to ask him to move in already or marry her like most of those movies were. Sophia also didn't like expensive or mushy shit either, she wanted chocolate sure but give her a snickers or a hershey's bar and she was golden. Same with breakfast, there was no need to have flowers at the table as long as she was just given food. Kelly was listening to her ramble on about this as he walked her to the door and actually found it quite endearing. This ramble of hers also made Kelly want her more because she was basically a straight version of Shay if you really thought about it. She liked action movies and anything that wasn't romantic but she still liked Disney movies, like Pocahontas, on occasion as well as an occasional romance movie as long as it was slightly realistic. It weirded him out slightly that she was a little like Shay but not that much because they also had their differences as well. Shay didn't ramble or blush or make him want to take her against a door, that was all Sophia.

"You know the rambling is actually a little cute," Kelly said invading her space as she tried to open the door.

"Cute huh?" Sophia said like it was a question when really she was blushing because she could smell him as well as feel the heat from his body and it made her want to either melt or jump him.

"Yes and that blush looks good on you," Kelly said leaning down like he was going to kiss her but instead he took her key and opened the door for her.

"You are teasing me," Sophia said almost whimpering.

"It's only teasing if you don't follow through and I plan to just not tonight," Kelly said taking a step back to smirk at her, "I remember a girl saying that she liked when couples didn't have sex on the first date because it made it that much better."

Sophia nearly growled at him because she had said that to him earlier tonight and now he was using it against her. The bastard knew what he was doing to and the way it made her feel and while a part of her wanted to pull him inside and say screw it, another part of her was also a little turned onto the fact that he was being a gentleman towards her given his reputation. She sighed when he didn't even kiss her goodnight instead throwing her a smirk and as she closed the door Sophia swore that the next time she saw him she would at least get a freaking kiss out of him.

~Kindled Flames~

The next day Leslie Shay was a woman on a mission as she came upon the apartment of one Sophia Fabray. Kelly had come home last night to tell her of the date between them and that was when Shay realized that her best friend was in love. He might not know it yet but he was in love with Sophia and you could see it in the way that he treated her. Shay liked the girl when she had shown up at the firehouse but she needed more to go on and just hoped that the girl wasn't a bitch about it. She knocked on the door and it opened as she was met with the sight of said girl in jeans and a simple black tank top with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. It looked like she was cleaning or relaxing one of the two but Shay did have to admit that she could see the appeal, if only the girl wasn't a blonde or straight.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "Shay right?"

"Yeah Leslie Shay, Kelly's best friend," she said crossing her arms trying to intimate the girl.

"Do you want to come in and watch The Dark Knight with me while giving him an interrogation or would you like to do it out here in the hallway?" Sophia asked knowing what the woman was trying to do and while she was slightly annoyed she also liked that Shay cared enough about Kelly to look out for him.

"You like dark movies like that?" Shay asked liking that she had stood up to her instead of just giving in.

"Yeah I do. The only romance movies I like is the Notebook and A Walk to Remember because they come the closest to being realistic and well there's Friends With Benefits but I actually consider that a comedy as well," Sophia explained leaning against the door not at all intimidated instead she actually thought the two of them could be friends.

"I guess I can come in for a little while," Shay said trying not to sound too impressed or interested but could tell that wasn't working.

Sophia let the lesbian paramedic come through the door and closed it with a small smirk on her face knowing that she had won the girl over. She had a feeling that Shay was going to be a good friend of hers and could only hope that her and Kelly made it. She also knew that if Shay was coming over here to interrogate her this must mean that Kelly was also falling for her just as much as she was falling for him. Sophia just hoped that they could face whatever came their way no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Sophia walked up the stairs to her apartment and narrowed her eyes when she saw Kelly standing against the door looking dejected. She was mildly annoyed because it had been almost two weeks and he basically just disappeared. She understood he was busy with work but so was she and she still had time to text him so he better have a hell of an excuse though judging by the look on his face she had a feeling something had happened.

"So no texts or calls for almost two weeks and I just get a visit at my door," Sophia said unlocking the door and letting him in.

"Look can I just explain and then you can judge," Kelly begged as she slammed the door hoping that she would believe him because he needed her.

"Alright talk," Sophia ordered crossing her arms knowing that it had to be bad for him to beg.

Sophia listened as he explained the situation with the new trainee or whatever Tara and how he turned her down because he was with somebody already and the next thing he knew he was being accused of rape. He swore up and down that he didn't rape the woman and Sophia believed him. She knew that given her past and everything that had happened to her she shouldn't but she also knew that Kelly Severide was not like that plus she looked into his blue eyes and saw the truth there.

"You know given my past I shouldn't believe you but I can tell you are telling the truth," Sophia said with a sigh and saw the confused look in his eyes.

"What do you mean given your past?" Kelly asked afraid of what it meant and then he saw her green eyes turn sad like they were expecting him to leave and he knew.

"I was raped. If you can't handle that then there's the door," Sophia told him turning away towards the living room refusing to look him in the eye.

Kelly wanted to demand the whole story but he saw that she was also afraid like he was so instead he walked towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. The two lovers took comfort from each other in the knowledge that they had each other and that while the relationship was still in the new stage they had enough respect for each other to also trust each other. Somehow together they would get through all that would be thrown their way no matter what.

~Kindled Flames~

Sophia had just finished a long shift at the hospital and her car was in the shop getting fixed so she had stepped out expecting to have to hail a cab or take a train or something along those lines only to find Kelly. She smiled because after finding out about her rape he didn't demand answers instead choosing to treat her the same and just love her. She had heard about a fire over at a clinic but otherwise there was nothing. Sophia got inside the passenger seat and opened her mouth to say something only she saw the grim and dark expression on his face so she waited. After what felt like hours but was only really thirty minutes the door closed to her apartment and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hey what's wrong? I mean you got cleared from that Tara incident but you look like something happened. You don't have to tell me," Sophia rambled and knew it so she bit her lip to keep quiet.

"My friend, Matt Casey, who is also a firefighter. His girl was a doctor and tonight there was a fire at the clinic she worked in. She died and all I could think was that I was thankful it wasn't you," Kelly revealed his eyes dark as he stalked towards her and while she gulped it wasn't from fear because she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm here Kelly," Sophia reassured wrapping a hand around his waist.

"I need you," Kelly growled and she knew what that meant, she knew that he wanted to take her, own her so that he could reassure himself that she was real and here.

"So take me," she stated bravely feeling herself get wet from the look in his eyes and the way he seemed like a predator.

Sophia didn't have time to react before she was pulled into a rough kiss that made her knees weak and picked up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. He pulled away from her and threw her on the bed. Their clothes disappeared in a hurry and soon he was towering over her looking down into her green eyes with a need that shook Sophia and made her realize that this man actually loved her. She tried to move her hands to him but he growled slamming them down on either side of her head and held them there tightly, but not too tight. Sophia whimpered because damn if that wasn't hot and the whimper turned into a moan when he entered her without warning.

"Oh god," she let out arching as his rough thrusts shook her to her core and while she knew that tomorrow she would ache she honestly didn't care.

"Fuck," he let out knowing this wasn't going to last.

Kelly hated that he got this way with Sophia but seeing the death of Hallie had made him think of his girl and how despite being a nurse he could lose her. He knew it was possessive but at least he took comfort in the fact that instead of being afraid she was actually quite turned on. He didn't think that would happen after finding out about her rape but it did. The sounds she was making was driving him crazy and he hid his face in her neck as he rode out her orgasm until he found completion as well.

After being cleaned up Sophia found herself exhausted wrapped around Kelly. Her head lay on his chest, blonde hair going everywhere not that he seemed to mind. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and Sophia knew that words weren't going to reassure him right now so instead she ran a hand up and down his chest drawing soothing patterns. She knew that very soon she would have to tell him about her rape but it relieved her that he wasn't pushing her like he could have been or being a dick about it. Tonight had changed something with them, she could feel it and Sophia had a feeling that this was the long haul and she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
